vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alarak
Summary Alarak is a Protoss warrior and Highlord of the malevolent Tal'darim. He is a brutally cunning warrior, willing to sacrifice any and all for the sake of victory. His people are, by nature, warlike, and offer a way for even the most humble being to become something greater... if they prove strong enough to survive. Rak'Shir is a ritual rite of ascension that takes place when two Tal'darim enter a duel to the death, with the winner climbing higher in the ranks; this is how Alarak became Highlord. Alarak was able to effortlessly cut down enemy after enemy before allying with the Heirarch of the Templar, Artanis, and finally slaying Highlord Mal'lash and taking his place. He views strength as everything, caring little for those he deems weak or cowardly. He revels in slaughter and is not opposed to even some of his own troops being slain in a battle if the outcome ends in more bloodshed. After being betrayed by Amon shortly before becoming Highlord, he dedicated his life (and thus the lives of his whole people) to taking revenge on the dark being. After aiding in the destruction of the dark being at the hands of Sarah Kerrigan, Alarak began setting his sights on expanding his empire and power. Though many things could be said of Alarak, him being a weak character in the verse in not one of them. Alarak displays some of the most devastating power in the series, matching, if not surpassing, the power of Artanis. He is equipped with two powerful psi-blades and a heavy suit of armor capable of generating force fields and amplifying his already immense strength. Whether blasting down bases single-handedly or chasing after a god, Alarak is not one to back down from any task set before him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Alarak Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 270 years old at the end of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Classification: Alien, Protoss, Highlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Projection, Regeneration (Low), Soul Consumption, Durability Negation via Psionic blades Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should be as strong as, if not stronger than, LotV Artanis), Psionic blades cut through any unshielded material, regardless of density or strength Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to outpace and react to Zerglings and other Zerg units), likely Subsonic with Deadly Charge (Can blitz even trained warriors before reaction) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be physically on par with/above Artanis) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Should be able to fight and take blows from LotV Hybrid Reavers) Stamina: Very High (Able to fight an intense battle with Mal'lash, who is close to him in power, for an extended period of time with no sign of tiring) Range: Extended melee range. At least Several Hundred Meters with psionic attacks (Able to fire an attack that broke through a heavily fortified barrier and proceeded to destroy a structure a minimum of several hundred meters away) Standard Equipment: Heavy Protoss Power Suit, Psionic Blade Emitters, Psionic Forcefield Emitter Intelligence: Genius (Organized events that caused massive deaths of those who opposed him in order to speed up his ascension; effectively leads his people with little regard) Weaknesses: *Extremely brash and arrogant. *Will almost always underestimate an opponent and not use his full power immediately. *He can not retaliate when using his Charged Attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Absorption:' Alarak is able to consume the souls of fallen living beings, healing himself in the process. *'Deadly Charge:' With a blindly fast dash forward, Alarak attacks his target and deals massive damage to it. *'Destruction Wave:' With a wave of his hands, Alarak unleashes a pulse of brutal energy, dealing heavy damage to all those in front of him and throwing them back. Despite its power, this move can be used very quickly in succession with itself. *'Charged Attack:' Alarak focuses, gaining power. After a duration Alarak unleashes an extraordinarily powerful attack that levels anything he targets in a massive range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6 Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users